


Flowers + Obikin

by fn_6969



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fn_6969/pseuds/fn_6969
Summary: Anonymous Prompt: Flowers + Obikin
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Flowers + Obikin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble I wrote years ago based on an anonymous tumblr prompt and never got around to posting. However it is one of my faves so I thought I'd share :)

Anakin smiles, inhaling slowly and closing his eyes for a fleeting moment.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan questions gently, stopping his stride forward and regarding the taller man with a curious pursing of his lips.

“Hm?” The young Jedi’s eyes flutter open again, he looks out at the field before them, completely enchanted.

“What is it?” The Jedi Master asks, noticing the way Anakin’s black-clad frame clashes with the pastel sky, his golden hair reflecting a medley of pink and blue hues magnificently.

“It’s nothing...” Anakin’s voice is distant, but warm, and he shakes his head. “I suppose sometimes the desert boy in me comes out, and I’m completely taken aback by the beauty of, well, the presence of so many colors; the way the wind sort of makes them all dance together…” he trails off, still gazing outwardly at the expanse of the field.

Obi-Wan feels his chest tighten at that, and he leans down to pick a small red flower. Standing again, he closes the distance between the two of them. The blue-eyed man meets Obi-Wan’s eyes now, and a soft blush tinges his cheeks as a rough but gentle hand comes to rest against his cheek. Taking the blossom and tucking it behind the younger man’s ear, the Jedi Master takes in the sight of his friend before him:

“Perfect.” Obi-Wan says, his voice barely above a whisper. And he meant it.


End file.
